harrypottercanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Neville Longbottom
Neville Longbottom is the current Herbology professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is also a leading member of Dumbledore's Army, and participated in several important battles during the Second Wizarding War, including the Battle of Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 31 (The Battle of Hogwarts) It was during this battle that he killed Nagini, one of Voldemort's horcruxes.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 36 (The Flaw in the Plan) He is married to fellow D. A. member Hannah Abbott. Biography Childhood (1980-1991) Neville was born to Frank and Alice Longbottom on 30 July 1980. Upon his birth, the Quill of Acceptance attempted to write his name, but the Book of Admittance refused and snapped shut, believing him to have insufficient magical ability to be admitted to Hogwarts.Pottermore - The Quill of Acceptance and The Book of Admittance In fact, Neville magically shifted the blankets over himself more securely moments after birth, but this went unnoticed by the midwife. He was born in the midst of the Second Wizarding War, and his parents, both Aurors,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 30 (The Pensieve) were active members of the Order of the Phoenix.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 9 (The Woes of Mrs Weasley) Shortly after his birth, it emerged that there was a prophecy concerning a boy of his description being the eventual conqueror of Lord Voldemort.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 37 (The Lost Prophecy) However, Voldemort decided that the prophecy was about Harry Potter, who also fit the criteria, and elected to go after him instead. After Voldemort was defeated by the one year old Harry, the Longbottoms believed themselves to be safe. But a few months later, they were attacked by a group of Death Eaters believing they had information about Voldemort's whereabouts. Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity, and so Neville was raised by his grandmother, visiting his parents in St. Mungo's during the school holidays. Neville was a very clumsy child, and so his grandmother never let him on a broomstick. He showed faint signs of magic throughout his childhood, which were often missed by his family. This led to attempts to provoke displays of magic from him. On one such occasion, his great-uncle, Algie, pushed him off the end of Blackpool pier, and he nearly drowned. However, he eventually proved himself, both to his family and the Book of Admittance, at the age of eight. He bounced down the road after Algie accidently dropped him from an upstairs window, a fall that should have killed him. But, although his relatives were extremely pleased, there were still concerns that he might not be magical enough to attend Hogwarts. These were put to rest when he finally received his Hogwarts letter at eleven, much to his family's delight, and Algie bought him a toad to celebrate. Years at Hogwarts (1991-1998) First year (1991-1992) Neville boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September 1991. He was accompanied to the platform by his grandmother.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) He lost his toad, Trevor, on the journey to the castle, and was aided in his search by fellow first year, Hermione Granger. He also asked Harry Potter and Ron Weasley if they had seen him, but to no avail, and eventually found him as they were getting out of the boats. Once they reached the castle, Neville participated in the Sorting Ceremony with the other first years. He was almost a Hatstall; Neville, resistant to the Sorting Hat's desire to put him in Gryffindor, requested to be placed in Hufflepuff instead. He was intimidated by Gryffindor's reputation for bravery, but the Hat proved victorious, seeing his latent courage.Pottermore - Hatstall He joined Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other first year Gryffindors in Gryffindor Tower. Neville displayed limited talent in his classes. In Potions, he managed to melt Seamus Finnigan's cauldron, earning the displeasure of Professor Snape.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) He was also continually forgetful, leading his grandmother to send him a Remembrall in the post. Later that day, the first years had their first flying lesson, but Neville had an accident and fell off his broom. He broke his wrist and was taken to the hospital wing by Madam Hooch. He left his Remembrall behind and it was stolen by Draco Malfoy, but Harry retrieved it. Neville returned from the hospital wing that evening, but was trapped outside Gryffindor Tower as he had forgotten the password. He fell asleep in the corridor outside, where he was eventually discovered by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron were going to fight in a wizards' duel with Malfoy, and Neville, not wanting to be left alone, tagged along. However, the duel turned out to be a trap, as Malfoy had alerted Filch to their presence. They ran away from him and ended up in the forbidden third floor corridor, where they came face to face with a giant three-headed dog. They quickly escaped back to Gryffindor Tower. Neville was terrified by the incident, and vowed never to go near the dog again.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 10 (Halloween) Neville was a frequent victim of bullying from Draco Malfoy. He once met him outside the library, and Malfoy performed the Leg-Locker Curse on him. Harry encouraged him to stand up for himself, advice he took to heart at the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match. He got into a fight with Crabbe and Goyle after Malfoy insulted him and his friends. He was knocked out cold, but Madam Pomfrey healed him.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 13 (Nicolas Flamel) Later, Neville overheard Malfoy saying that Harry had a dragon (which actually belonged to Hagrid) and went searching for him after curfew to try to warn him. He was caught by McGonagall, along with Harry, Hermione and Malfoy, and the four of them received detention in the Forbidden Forest.They also lost fifty house points each, making them very unpopular with their housemates. Hagrid accompanied them on their detention, in which they were trying to find a dead unicorn, and they split into two groups. Neville went with Malfoy and Fang, but sent up red sparks when Malfoy played a joke on him. He therefore switched groups with Harry.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 15 (The Forbidden Forest) Determined not to lose any more house points, Neville attempted to stop Harry, Ron and Hermione from leaving the common room after curfew one night. They were trying to stop Lord Voldemort from gaining possession of the Philosopher's Stone, and so Hermione performed the Full Body-Bind Curse on Neville out of desperation.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 16 (Through the Trapdoor) Once Voldemort was defeated, they all attended the end of term feast, where Neville was awarded ten points for his bravery in standing up to his friends. These were the first house points he had ever received, and they cemented Gryffindor's House Cup victory. He passed all of his exams, and did particularly well in Herbology, which made up for his atrocious Potions mark.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man With Two Faces) Second year (1992-1993) Neville returned to Hogwarts for his second year. The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that year was Gilderoy Lockhart, and in his first lesson, he released a bunch of Cornish pixies. The lesson got out of control, and Neville was lifted in the air by two of them and ended up hanging from the chandelier.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 6 (Gilderoy Lockhart) The opening of the Chamber of Secrets terrified Neville, even though, as a pure-blood, he was in no real danger. He reasoned that as he was 'almost a Squib' he could potentially be attacked. He therefore bought several protective amulets to shield him from harm. He also attended the new Duelling Club, and partnered with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but it went rather unsuccessfully.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 11 (The Duelling Club) Later on in the year, he picked his third-year subjects, and was bombarded with letters of advice from various members of his family.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 14 (Cornelius Fudge) Third year (1993-1994) Neville and his friends were attacked by dementors on the Hogwarts Express as they returned to school for their third year. The dementors were stationed outside the school to guard against the notorious escaped convict, Sirius Black.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) Neville started Divination lessons, and was unnerved by Professor Trelawney, who seemed to have an uncanny ability to predict his actions.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 6 (Talons and Tea Leaves) He also got on the wrong side of Snape yet again, who threatened to feed Neville's toad his Shrinking Solution, which, if brewed incorrectly, would poison him. Luckily, Hermione helped him brew it correctly. Later that day, they had their first Defence lesson with their new teacher, Remus Lupin. They learned how to tackle boggarts, and Lupin used Neville in his demonstration. Neville's greatest fear was Professor Snape, and when the boggart assumed his form, Lupin told him to imagine Snape in his grandmother's clothing.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 7 (The Boggart in the Wardrobe) The incident made Snape a laughing stock and he bullied Neville even more.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 8 (Flight of the Fat Lady) The gatekeeper of Gryffindor Tower, Sir Cadogan, came up with a string of increasingly complicated passwords, and Neville wrote them down so he wouldn't forget them. However, he lost the list of passwords, and they were used by Sirius Black to break into the tower.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 13 (Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw) McGonagall was furious with him, and banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, gave him detention, and forbade anyone from telling him the password to the tower. He had to wait outside the common room every night for someone to let him in. He was also sent a Howler by his grandmother. Neville attempted to spend his time away from Hogsmeade with Harry, who was also unable to go, but he evaded him.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 14 (Snape's Grudge) He became very stressed about schoolwork over the Easter holidays,Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 15 (The Quidditch Final) and was particularly nervous about his Divination exam, as he had never seen anything in a crystal ball.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 16 (Professor Trelawney's Prediction) Fourth year (1994-1995) Although Neville wanted to attend the Quidditch World Cup over the summer, his grandmother did not, and refused to buy tickets.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 11 (Aboard the Hogwarts Express) Upon his return to school, he melted his sixth cauldron in Potions and was given detention by Snape, who made him disembowel a barrel full of horned toads.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 14 (The Unforgivable Curses) Fifth year (1995-1996) Description here. Sixth year (1996-1997) Description here. Seventh year (1997-1998) Description here. Battle of Hogwarts (May 1998) Description here. Later life (1998-present) Description here. Appearance Neville has a round face and blond hair. Personality Description here. Skills and abilities Description here. Possessions Description here. Appearances * * * * * * * * See also *Neville Longbottom/Quotes *Longbottom family References External links * Category:1980 births Category:1991-1998 cohort Category:20th century wizards Category:21st century wizards Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British people Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindor students Category:Hogwarts staff Category:Longbottom family Category:Pure-bloods